


Thank you, Ass Tattoo.

by z_little_watermelon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_little_watermelon/pseuds/z_little_watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“First of all I got a tattoo… a permanent, skin staining tattoo. Second of all it’s on my fucking arse; everyone is going to think I’m a hoe, a dirty hoe I tell you.”<br/>Louis gets over dramatic, it’s just the way he is.<br/>“Can’t thoust see thy perf arse has been tainted by unholy ink, oh the heavens!” Louis exclaims in his best Shakespearean voice. </p><p>Louis gets a Lighthouse Tattoo on his Butt, Harry is the Artist, Fluff and Smut follows.</p><p> </p><p>p.s: I apologise for the Terrible Smut, its my first time writing it Haha. Also Thanks for reading! Makes my procrastination of study seem worth while :)xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Ass Tattoo.

CHAPTER 1 – THE ASS TATTOO  
Louis made a really bad decision last night… like really bad, and the worst thing is that he doesn’t even remember when or where exactly he made that decision. Wasn’t he with Liam and Zayn all night he thinks begrudgingly as he lays himself down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. All he wanted to do was take a quick shower and go back to bed so he could wallow in self-pity whilst drowning in what was surely alcohol poisoning. His head throbs wildly reminding him of why he had previously decided to stop drinking so much. He had been stepping into the shower when he caught his reflection in the corner of his eye. “What the fook is that?!” he mutters to himself. Louis got an arse tattoo, literally a tattoo on his arse... last night…What the hell had he been thinking. “It’s a fucking lighthouse, like what does that even mean?” He pulled himself off the floor, dragging himself into the shower or ‘The Dreaded Retangular-Prisim of Self-Reflection’ as Louis had renamed it.  
…

“Liammmmmmm, Zaynnnnn!” Louis yells out as he emerges from the bathroom looking thoroughly disheveled, hair wet and messy sticking up in spikes, his scruffy beard unshaven , his eyes sunken and lacking their usual bright spark as he bursts into Liam’s room. All he gets in return is a loud groan before he is rudely ignored as Liam abruptly turns over in bed, nuzzling closer into Zayn’s chest.  
“Just what the fuck happened last night guys!” Louis squeaks out and somehow his voice has reached an even higher octave than usual.  
“Whhaaaaaa?” Liam and Zayn say in sync as they wipe at their sleep filled eyes. God they are so disgustingly domestic. Zayn tilts his head down pecking Liam softly on the mouth as his fingers ghost across Liam’s furrowed brow. Louis can’t handle this anymore, he surges forward ripping the blankets straight off the pair and plunks himself squarely in between the two like the incessant child he is.  
“How did THIS happen?” Louis says loudly as he turns around and shoves an exposed arse cheek in the direction of the two innocent unsuspecting men.  
“God Lou put that thing away.” Zayn says covering Liam’s eyes hastily and smirking wildly.  
“I don’t think you guys quite grasp what is happening here.” Louis is angry and tired and he doesn’t have time for bullshitting.  
“First of all I got a tattoo… a permanent, skin staining tattoo. Second of all it’s on my fucking arse; everyone is going to think I’m a hoe, a dirty hoe I tell you.”  
Louis gets over dramatic, it’s just the way he is.  
“Can’t thoust see thy perf arse has been tainted by unholy ink, oh the heavens!” Louis exclaims in his best Shakespearean voice.  
Liam and Zayn try to hold back giggles, knowing full well that Louis may be tiny in stature but he definitely had a lot of energy and personality which could be converted into an explosion of anger.  
“I mean you were the one who wanted it, I don’t see the big deal.” Zayn murmurs non-chalantly .  
“I was drunk for god’s sake guys why did you let me do this!!”  
“Don’t think we would have been able to stop you mate, not once you started talking to that curly haired Tattoo Artist anyway.”  
Louis goes to protest and then he remembers. Things start flooding back in crashing wave; tall, lanky, long limbs, pretty green eyes, pale skin, sinful lips and gorgeous curly hair, Harry. Louis goes pale as he remembers his atrocious flirting and then he almost faints at the realization of the tattoo’s meaning.  
“No fookin way.” He says mostly to himself.  
“Please tell me… tell… me... I didn’t say what I think I said. It’s not possible right?”  
“I don’t know, depends what you think you said.” Liam says smirking cheekily.  
“Um… If I remember correctly… I said I want you to tattoo a lighthouse on my arse, because my arse should be your home Harry and I always want you to be able to find your way back.” Oh god Louis can feel himself flushing from head to toe. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Liam and Zayn are now full on cackling, tears streaming down their faces and all.  
“Shit, it’s even funnier the second time round.” Zayn cries out.  
“This is not funny, I hate you both. Goodbye.” Louis says trying to storm out but more realistically waddling, grasping at his right bum cheek where he can feel a painfully itchy ache developing.  
Louis hopes he never has to face Harry again.

 

CHAPTER 2 – THE GROCERY STORE  
One week later Louis is minding his own business at the grocery store, strolling along the aisles whilst on his phone as Liam picks out all the “essentials”. Honestly Louis could survive on Yorkshire Tea and takeaway if Liam would let him.  
“Fuck.”  
Louis looks up from his phone in time for his eyes to lock on to a familiar face.  
“Fuck.” Louis agrees. It’s Harry. Seriously… before the night that shall not be named, he had never seen this bloke and now he’s running into him in the fucking grocery store. What even is life Louis ponders as he stands frozen awkwardly, Liam is far ahead completely oblivious and humming softly to himself.  
“Louis?” Harry says smiling brightly with realization.  
If it weren’t for those fucking dimples and that gorgeous face, Louis probably would have turned and ran but alas, he could not.  
“Uh hi Harry.” Louis can hear his own voice trembling.  
“Nice to see you again.” Harry says with a wink  
“How’s your bum.” He continues.  
“Excuse me?” Louis says quirking an eyebrow so high it nearly leaves his face entirely.  
“Oh, like … Um… Your tattoo?” Oh yeah… the tattoo the sole reason for his current embarrassment. Louis can feel himself flushing when Harry reaches out to squeeze his arm.  
“That’s good to hear Lou.” Louis convinces himself the sudden heat in his body is from the humiliation and not from the feel of Harry long gorgeous hands on his bicep.  
“Anways got to go, ah places to be, people to see and such.” God what a lame excuse and so unconvincing. If Harry notices the awkward tension between the two of them he certainly doesn’t show it. He simply smiles brightly and waves before stalking off. Louis tries his best not to be endeared by his crooked pigeon toed walk, he really does try.

 

CHAPTER 3 – THE CINEMA’S  
Louis hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Harry. He needs to get his mind off things, he thinks maybe a night out will do him some good.  
“Let’s hit the town lads!” Louis shouts loud enough for the whole apartment block to hear, he never was one for being quiet.  
“We have classes early tomorrow, do you really think that’s a good idea?” Liam is such a dad.  
“Yeah Lou, maybe another night.” Zayn says peeking out from underneath the blanket he is snuggled in.  
“Guys I’m bored, I need a distraction, pleaseeee.” Louis can be so needy and demanding sometimes, oh well Liam and Zayn love him.  
“How about we just go to a movie or something instead?” Liam suggests.  
“Yeah good idea Li Li, I heard Deadpool is fucking awesome.” Zayn chimes in.  
“Ergh Okay.” Louis agrees somewhat unwillingly, why are these two so reasonable, they are literally like his parents.  
…  
They arrive at the cinemas, it’s packed for a week day as they are in the most popular cinema in London and there have recently been a whole lot of new releases. Despite wanting to go out to town Louis is quietly happy with the decision to go to the movies, after all he had been wanting to see Deadpool and he could do without another night of drunken regrets. Once they enter the theatre there are hardly any seats left, everyone packed like sardines, the sounds of packets opening, popcorn crunching and meaningless chatter fills the air. Liam spots three available spaces towards the back and Louis follows him up the stairs. He settles in his seat chucking his drink into the holder and taking his shoes off to get comfortable. He hears a sniffle next to him and a quiet “holy shit, your feet stink.”  
“Excuse me?” Louis says dramatically turning to face the source of the insult.  
It’s Harry. What the fuck, is he following him?  
“Are you following me?” Harry says mirroring his thoughts with actual speech.  
“Also I said your feet fucking stink, are you even wearing socks?” Okay so Louis could admit that he did have an aversion to socks which may make his feet stink a little bit, no excuse to be rude however.  
“How rude of you Harold.” Louis says indignantly, turning back to his popcorn.  
“The rest of you makes up for your feet though I guess.” Harry whispers quietly.  
“Sorry what was that?”  
“Nothing” Harry says smirking.  
The advertisements start and they ignore each other for the duration. Louis doesn’t know how it happens but him and Harry end up conversing during the movie, making little comments here and there like you would with your best friend. Despite their initial conference before the movie started, they were getting along just fine now.  
“Damnnnnn Ryan, at it again with those abs.” Louis giggles at the remark purely cause Harry is a loser.  
The commentary continues.  
“I wonder what it would feel like to be shot in the arse, what if someone just inserted a bullet up there, do you think you’d be turned on?”  
“His face looks like me as a teenager, when I had raging acne.”  
“Do you think avocado’s actually have sex?”  
Louis knows Harry is lame but he is hopelessly endeared.  
…  
By the time the movie is finished, Harry and Louis are crying with laughter which earns them a few strange looks from not only Liam and Zayn but some people around them. Louis finds he really doesn’t care. He had forgotten he was with the lads and he has the feeling Harry has forgotten about his little blonde Irish friend as well.  
…  
“So, Um I’ll see you around.” Louis says not really sure when or if he would seem him again but too awkward to ask for his number or anything.  
“Sure thing, chicken wing.” Harry laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’ cheek before wrapping his arm around the Irish Boy (Who he now knew as Niall) and walking off in the other direction. Louis is blushing ,his skin hot from where Harry’s lips had touched him, he isn’t really sure what just happened.  
“What was that all about?” Liam asks  
“Honestly I don’t know .” Louis sighs. 

 

CHAPTER 4 – THE SAUNA  
Louis finds himself once again unable to get Harry off his mind, his gorgeous face, his charming personality and his lame jokes. He is dreaming of soft pink lips as he runs on the treadmill, god he hates exercise so much but it’s off season for soccer and he has to keep fit somehow otherwise his coach might murder him. He watches the counter tick over to 10km and hops of heading for the Sauna, he thinks maybe he can sweat off the little swell around his stomach if he goes in there often enough. He removes all of his clothes and wraps a soft fluffy white towel around his waist, he enters the sauna, lying down on the bench on his stomach, he feels a slight breeze a few moments later when the door opens and another person comes in. He doesn’t bother to see who it is, too relaxed to move.  
“Wow.” A familiar voice drawls.  
“Never thought I’d been seeing that again.” Louis hears Harry say, his voice muffled by his hand resting over his lips. Louis turns around and sees out of the corner of his eye that his towel has lifted up revealing a good portion of his arse and exposing his lighthouse tattoo. Louis Swears the lighthouse somehow actually works, it would explain all these “coincidental” meet ups.  
“Like what you see Harold?” Louis teases wiggling his arse before pulling the towel down to obtain some more modesty.  
He’s sees Harry visibly gulp before he collects his expression and shrugs. “Meh.”  
“Excuse me.” Louis opens his mouth wide to express his offence.  
“I’ll have you know that this here is some Grade A booty.”  
“Yeah I suppose it is” Harry admits.  
“You could even say it’s fit for a home.” Harry winks and chuckles as Louis tries to physically revert into himself like a tortoise.  
“Funny that we keep meeting up isn’t it? Maybe I used magic ink that made your tattoo… like maybe an actual homing device?” Louis laughs but Harry just crinkles his brow looking mildly confused.  
“I’m honestly so sorry for however I acted that night, I was drunk and letting loose after a big week of exams and such.”  
“S’right, you’re kind of a cute drunk to be honest and ah also …very handsy.” Harry visibly blushes.  
“Oh lord help me” is all Louis can respond.  
They sit in comfortable silence before Louis decides it probably time to leave before he dries out completely. Harry follows suit and they walk back to the changing rooms arms lightly touching. Louis feels his hairs stand on end.  
…  
Harry drops his towel down and stalks off to the shower… completely naked. Louis stands frozen gasping at the glorious sight in front of him, he has to physically shake himself off to break the gaze.  
“Lou? What are you doing, aren’t you showering?”  
“Uh yeah, there’s only one shower left though, so you can um go first.” Louis is flustered; he’s trying so hard not to run his eyes up and down Harry’s body because that would be creepy. It’s actually so physically strenuous that Louis thinks trying to keep his eyes and hands off Harry is a harder challenge than anything in the whole entire gym. Harry walks forward smiling dimple to dimple and reaches out grabbing a soft hold of Louis petite wrist.  
“That’s okay, we can share, after all it’s only polite.” Harry is a cheeky little shit.  
…  
So they have been standing in the shower for a solid half an hour, chatting away steadily while pretending to wash their bodies. Louis’ finding it even harder now to keep his hands off Harry, the warm water is intertwining with Harry’s long soft curls, creating shimmering locks which caress his broad shoulders. His green eyes warm and vibrant, inflected with hints of blue and black, his lips are wet and dripping, his abs like a mother fucking washboard and his cock… well let’s just say Louis doesn’t quite know how he fits his little friend into those skinny jeans he wears so often.  
“You know what Lou, you are really beautiful, so, so pretty, Harry trails off… His fingers coming up to sweep across Louis Sharp jaw line. His eyes drop to Louis lip and he pouts softly rubbing his finger over the swell of the bottom lip. Louis is going to explode any second, Harry has ignited a fuse , his plush lips crash into Louis’, yep Louis is definitely going to explode, it’s all too much and not enough at the same time. He wants more, he grabs at Harry’s pert bum and pulls him in closer creating the perfect amount of friction together with the warmth and the water. A few minutes pass and there is silence in the change rooms if you exclude the sound of breathy moans and gentle sucking of wet lips.  
“Ahem” Calls out a stern male voice.  
“Time to get out of there, we have water restrictions you know boys.” He says loudly before they hear him walk out with heavy footed stomps.  
“Whoops” they both giggle, rushing out of the shower, both half hard and wrinkled from too much time spent under the water. They quickly grab their towels, drying off and putting on clothes before running out of the change rooms hand in hand.  
…  
“Want to come back for some Tea at mine Haz?” Louis says shyly which is weird for him.

“What kind of a man do you take me for Lou!” Harry says trying to pretend he’s offended.  
“I’m a respectable lady, with morals and I will not be taken advantage of LEWIS.” Harry is going to be the death of Louis honestly.  
“First all if you ever call me LEWIS again I will punish you, 2nd of all it’s just tea Harold, I too am I respectable maiden.”  
“How will you punish me?” Harry winks before jumping in the car and pushing the seat back to fit his ridiculously long legs. Louis says nothing, just takes a deep breath and tries not to think about “punishments” so he can focus on driving home without them crashing.

 

CHAPTER 5 – THE KEYS TO YOUR HOME  
Harry is amazing, they are sitting on the couch, snuggled together talking over the movie in the background. He’s talking about his quirky passions and Louis is endeared by every single one of them from baking and lyric writing to yoga Pilates. Harry doesn’t just talk about himself though which is a welcomed trait. Louis has met a lot of douche bags in his time and Harry is just so different. He asks Louis about himself, listening intently as he sips his tea, he doesn’t even get bored when Louis talks of his home back in Doncaster and all of his family. Louis finds himself wanting to kiss him again, mesmerized by his pretty face and his kind soul.  
…  
Harry tastes amazing tangled with Louis, lips sweet and soft and so fucking plush, his tongue rough, his mouth reminiscent of what Louis can only describe as summertime and butterflies.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful Lou.” Harry whispers softly into Louis’ ear as he sweeps his fringe out of his eyes.  
…  
“Fuck Louis. Ah sweet mother fucking fuck. Babe that feels so good.” Louis deepens their kiss grinding down harder on Harry’s swelling crotch.  
“Off. Now.”Louis demands pointing to Harry’s clothing in general.  
“You first” Harry says look putting on his puppy dog face but looking anything but innocent.  
Louis is happy to oblige, stripping off seductively. When he drops his jeans, Harry decides that isn’t quite enough, he grasps Louis hips licking a wet stripe just above the waist band before pulling Louis briefs down to his ankles with his teeth in one swift moment like a fucking magician. Harry turns him around, grabbing Louis Left butt cheek in one hand groaning lowly, his hand big enough to cover the entire surface, Louis could come just from the feel of Harry’s hands. His lips come down to press a sweet kiss to Louis’ right cheek right on the spot of the tattoo.  
“Mmm found my way back home” Harry growls, his voiced croaky and affected with lust.  
That’s fucking it Louis spins around pulling apart the buttons on Harry’s sheer silk shirt, licking at the swallow tattoos, kissing the wings of the butterfly and sucking bruises all over his body. His hands trail over the colouring spots as he fumbles down to Harry’s fly.  
“Harry how did you even get these on, they are so fucking tight you bastard.” Louis is laughing now and so is Harry as they clumsily try to get him out of his jeans.  
“We are evacuating for ejaculating.” Harry says Laughing like it’s the funniest thing ever.  
“You are the biggest Loser I’ve ever met, now let’s get those bloody leggings off, I have the keys to your home babe.” Harry looks simultaneously confused and really turned on.  
“Keys to my home” He says curiously as he flicks his jeans half way across the room. Louis leans in to try the same move as Harry had performed before, he licks a wet strip across the tip of the waist band and goes to pull his underwear down by his teeth.  
“Ouch Fuck” Harry moans grabbing on to Louis jaw.  
“You just bit me Lou, you literally just bit my dick, I think I may be bleeding.” Harry guffaws.  
“Oh fuck you Harold, not everyone is a magician with their mouth” Louis says pouting and twisting Harry’s nipple releasing a guttural moan from the man, Louis is so fucking hard just from the sounds Harry is making, he’s so fucking gone.  
“Be right back H.”  
…  
“Close your eyes Harry.” Louis says softly as he enters the room. Harry obeys.  
“Now hold out your hands. I want to give you a present.”  
“The keys to my home” Harry guesses excitedly.  
Louis drops the contents of his hands into Harry’s. He opens his eyes seeing a condom and a bottle of lube, Harry reacts abruptly laughing loudly as his green eyes blacken out with desire he reaches down to palm himself roughly, it drives Louis absolutely wild.  
…  
Louis watches intently as Harry coats his fingers with lube, he strokes himself lazily, losing his breath when he feels Harry’s light touch ghost over his rim. He pushes one long finger inside twisting slowly before he adds another a few moments later.  
“Ah Harry, more fucking more, so good babe.” Louis moans struggling to speak and breathe comfortably.  
Harry listens keenly placing a third finger in searching for Louis prostate. Louis lets out a loud moan, crying out Harry’s name, he does his best to keep his hips from thrusting up wildly, his knuckles whitening from his strenuous grip on the sheets. They are being really loud… good thing Liam and Zayn are out on date night Louis thinks, he briefly wonders when they will get back…the danger of being caught in the act winds him up even more.  
“I’m r…ready… Harry” Louis is stuttering completely wrecked with want, with need.  
“Fuck me Baby, want to feel every inch of you buried deep within me bub.”  
Harry moans, enveloping Louis’ luscious arse in his huge hands as he lines up the head of his throbbing cock with Louis’ hole. He pushes inside slowly, once he bottoms out consumed in the tight hot heat, he connects his lips with Louis, skin to skin contact head to toe it feels like fire. Louis thinks he has never felt anything better in his entire 24 years of life.  
“Welcome Home baby” Louis laughs, tugging at Harry’s Hair and kissing him sweetly. Louis stares into Harry’s eyes as Harry fucks him hard, he drinks in the image of this beautiful boy with all he has, never wanting to let go and thanking his lucky stars that he had gotten that stupid tattoo and met this beautiful soul.  
…  
Harry wakes up bathed in sunlight feeling warm and sedated, Louis nuzzles closer into his chest as Harry runs his hands through Louis’ soft messy fringe and kisses his forehead softly. Louis smiles brightly, opening one eye and peering up at Harry with a bright pool of baby blue.  
“Morning Lou.” Harry whispers  
“Morning Haz.” Louis replies sweetly pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s broad chest before shifting him over and hugging tightly on to his back, a small hand wraps around Harry’s fleshy hips, the other massaging his scalp. Harry thinks that this is where he belongs, in the arms of Lou, maybe he really is home.

CHAPTER 6 – EPILOGUE  
“Liam, Zayn and Niall will be here in 30 mins. Louis, are Meika and Charlie up?”  
“They sure are.” Louis says walking in to the kitchen, with two blue eyed babies, one on each of his hips. He is met with the sight of Harry in his frilly apron, food smeared across his face, a large spot of flour on the tip of his nose, he’s adorable. He walks over handing Meika to Harry so he can wipe the food off his husbands face with a wet cloth.  
“Hello bubby, my beautiful little princess.” Harry coo’s as the child pulls at his curls, tugging forcefully as she giggles and spits carelessly all over Harry’s T-shirt. Louis stares fondly, before snapping himself out of the trance.  
“You finished up in here H?” Louis asks.  
“Yeah all done, just got to put the stuff out on the table.”  
“I’ll do that for you.” Louis says handing Charlie over.  
“Ah and there’s my little prince.” Harry says kissing the babies forehead softly.  
Louis loves nothing more than his husband and his children. He is overwhelmed with feelings of love and gratitude.  
“I love you.” Louis says leaning in to kiss Harry’s soft lips.  
“I love you too Lou.” Harry replies, smiling widely revealing his dimples. The twins poke their chubby little fingers in the craters in his cheeks. Harry giggles, Louis kisses the twins, feeling warm and content as he pinches Harry’s arse quickly as he walks off to the living room. Louis is definitely the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
